Vive La Paris
Vive La Paris 'is the first chapter of Le Conflits Francais. Summary ''A new adventure blossoms when Anabella finds a flyer for a ballet in France. Story One day, Doki and his friends were walking down the street to the cinema to see The Nut Job 2. "This is going to be one great movie," said Doki. "I'll bet," said Fico. Just then, Anabella saw a flyer taped to a lamppost. "What's this," she wondered. She took the flyer off and showed it to the others. "Wow," said Gabi, "A ballet performance of ''Swan Lake ''in France!" "It sure would be great to go there," said Anabella. "Yeah," said Mundi. The gang then turned to James. "How about it, James," asked Fico. James smiled. "Of course," said James, "We'll leave after the movie." Later, after watching the movie, they went back to the clubhouse and got their things packed. "Wait," said Mundi, "if we're gone, who's gonna look after the clubhouse?" "Don't worry," said James, "I made a call." Just then, a Volkswagen T2 van painted with a tie dye pattern pulled up and six anthropomorphic animals piled out. The first was a bear wearing a green fedora with a matching tie and a white collar, the second a wolf wearing a green bow-tie, a white collar, and a violet hat, the third a blue dog wearing a red bow-tie and a boater hat, the fourth an alligator wearing a white collar, cuffs, and a purple pork pie hat, the fifth a lion wearing a tattered pink top hat and purple vest, and the sixth a horse wearing a red cowboy hat and light blue bandana around his neck. "Guys," said James, "meet my good friends Yogi Bear, Hokey Wolf, Huckleberry Hound, Wally Gator, Lippy Lion, and Quick Draw McGraw." "Hello," said James' animal companions said in unison. "Nice to meet you," said Gabi. "James called us and asked us to take care of this clubhouse while y'all are gone to France," said Huckleberry. "Now," said James, "the clubhouse better be the way we left it when we get back. There's plenty of food in the fridge, so you can help yourselves to that." "Roger that, Boss," said Yogi as he licked his lips. "Again," said James, "when we get back, I expect to find this clubhouse in tip-top condition. Is that clear?" "Yeah," said Hokey. "Good," said James. "Alright guys," said Oto, "She's ready for takeoff!" "Well," said James, "we'll see ya when we see ya!" "Y'all have a good time, now," said Huckleberry, "ya hear?" "We hear," said Gabi as the plane took off. In no time, they were in the air. James looked out his window and sighed. "What's the matter, James," asked Anabella. "I know the clubhouse is in good hands," said James, "but I admit I '''do '''worry about leaving those six alone." "Do they do stuff while you're not with them," asked Doki. "Just silly things," said James, "All little things only a guy like me would notice. Still, I suppose they can't get into too much mischief, can they?" "Of course not," Doki laughed. Meanwhile, in France, a redheaded girl came out of a dressing room wearing a ballet costume and showed it to a tall, middle-aged woman wearing a teal-colored dress, gold earrings, rings, bracelets around her sleeves, two golden necklaces, red high-heeled shoes, and an orange wig on her head. "How's it look, Mommy Dearest," asked the girl. The older woman grinned evilly. "Perfect," the woman said. '''End Of Chapter 1 Category:Chapters Category:Stories With Foreign-Language Titles Category:Stories